A new crush for a new boy (Yato x Yukine)
by DeathSwaggerKiddo
Summary: Hello ! :3 I just recently started watching Noragami and I really love the ship that involves Yato and Yukine. I also like Yato x Hiyori. But anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The trio walked down a road, just talking amongs theirselves. It has been a few days since Yato turned Yukine into a regalia, but things have been good. Hiyori stops walking.

"See you guys later! I have to go meet up with my friends!" The teenage girl shouts then runs off.

"Bye Hiyori!" Yato says with a giggle then looks at the younger boy right beside him. "Hey Yukine... Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Yes please." The boy said quickly being quite hungry. The two of them head over to a ice cream shop nearby then step inside, buy the ice cream they desire, and take a seat. Yukine and Yato sat there quitley eating their ice cream.

"Is it good?" The god asks.

Yukine nodded finishing the last of his ice cream quickly.

The both of them headed out of the ice cream shop and to a hotel.

"Why are we here?" Yukine asks.

"I was able to get you a room. It's just... I know you hate sleeping outside at the shrine so..." The raven haired god replies.

"Thank you so much... But Yato. I am afraid of the dark." Yukine says.

"There should be a night light in your room." Yato says then begins walking off.

The blonde boy shakes his head then grabs Yato by the arm. "I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed here with me." He says while pulling Yato into the hotel.

"Okay okay I get it Yukine! You don't have to drag me!" Yato says as he gets pulled over to the reception desk.

Soon as the both of them get their room key and room number, they head to the elevator and make their way up the building then to the room. It was a nice little room, with a little bathroom and one small bed. Yukine lies down on the bed. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"That's the thing... I just got this room for you. I don't know where I am going to sleep." Yato says then crosses his arms.

Yukine stares at the roof not knowing what to do.

"Hey I have a idea. I could always sleep on the bed with you." Yato suggest.

"No you don't have to! I could always sleep on the floor!" The regalia shouts nervously. He knows how rough the god can be at the shrine they stay at.

"No worries! I'm going to take a shower! For once in a hundred years!" Yato shouts then runs into the bathroom.

"Eww..." Yukine sighs.

After a few minutes, the god came out of the bathroom wearing a robe. He lays on the bed beside Yukine. "Are you going to sleep in those clothes?"

The regalia nods, rolling over now facing the oppisite direction of Yato.

"I can see your tired. I will just sleep in this nice fuzzy robe! Say bye bye to the lights." Yato chuckles then turns off the light leaving the room completely dark.

Yukine begins shivering. "Yato... It's to dark in here... You said there would be a night light..."

"Oh yeah." The god says as he turns on the lights, gets up, and puts in the night light. After doing so, he lays back down turning off the lights once more.

"Thanks... B-but I am still scared..."

Yato sighs then grabs Yukine and pulls him close. "Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you."

Yukine's eyes widen as Yato makes this action then quickly rolls over to face the god. "I know."

Yato smiles and cuddles the scared teen.

Yukine couldn't help but gaze into the gods pretty saphire eyes. It seemed like they were glowing. He never realised how beautiful they were untill now. A light blush spreads on his cheeks.

Yato quickly drifts off and falls asleep.

"So pretty... It's like I can see the whole galaxy in those eyes of his..." Yukine thinks as he closes his own eyes. "I feel so... Safe with him. The fears I had faded away quickly. Plus he smells so good..." He had burried his face into the robe Yato is wearing to take in his fresh scent but then quickly moved away, blushing more. "Stop it Yukine. Just go to sleep." He tells himself then soon after falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Yato woke up only to see his regalia sleeping right beside him. He smiles then gets up and takes off the robe he was wearing, getting into his old track suit. Then he goes over to the sleeping boy and taps on his shoulder softly. "Come on. We have to go and meet up with Hiyori."

Yukine wakes up then yawns. "Oh... Okay..." He says then gets up and over to the door. "Well lets go."

Yato nods then the both of them leave the room and head over to the elevator. They both make their way down and out of the building then to Hiyori who was at the lake they usually hang out at. She quickly spots the two of then and smiles softley as her ghostly phantom tail waves back and fourth, since she had disconnected from her body a bit earlier.

"HIYORI!" Yato screeches as he runs over to the younger female and hugs her leaving Yukine behind.

Yukine kicks at the dirt just watching and listening to the two others talk. He sighs then sits down, thinking about random things like skate boards and the ice cream he had previously had with his master. "I'd like to go and get more of that ice cream... Preferably alone with Yato." He thinks then stares at the ground. "Yeah... Only with Yato... Hiyori gets in the way..." His thoughts continue to be a pest as he soon realizes what he was feeling. It was jealousy. Why was he jealous though? It's not like he cares who the god hangs out with or whatever. "Hey guys I am going to take a walk." Yukine says then gets up and walks away from the two, who just simply waved bye to him. He continued to walk for a while, thinking about his god master and the girl that was with him, wondering things like why he hung out with her so much. He had previously met Nora, Yato's old regalia, who obviously made him feel unwanted. But he never realised Hiyori would make him feel this way out of everyone. "Quite feeling this way! You aren't supposed to get this jealous over someone who is your master!" Yukine snaps at himself then walks over to a building nearby and kicks it. "Who am I kidding... I can't take it. I want him to myself and to myself only." Yukine says then runs back to the two of them who were just seated on the ground eating some sandwiches Hiyori had made.

"Welcome back kid! Come and eat with us!" Yato shouts as he devours his sandwich as if he was a vacuum.

"Yeah okay but first I want to talk to you Yato." Yukine says as he glarred over at the teenage girl.

"Okay. Be right back Hiyori!" Yato says as he gets up and walks off with the boy. Soon as they got to a certain tree, the both of them stopped walking. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Yukine looks up into the gods eyes, now just remembering last night. He blushed lightly then looked down at the ground. "Do we have to hang out with Hiyori? I kind of just want to be with you."

Yato laughs then ruffles the boys hair. "Why so nervous? Sure we can have some alone time... With just you and me. But for now we can't just leave her. So let's go back my little cute regalia!"

"Oh uhh... N-no particular reason! Okay!" Yukine shouts then starts running back to Hiyori.

Yato followed him back.

The both of them sat down and just talked about random stuff. Soon as they were done, they all got up and began walking towards Hiyori's house. Yukine walked slowly being behind the two once again. "He called me cute... Ugh it's not like no one else ever called me cute but... Why do I feel like this way... He has called me cute before. I never realized how much it meant to me till now. I could say that... I love him? I've fallen for my master? Who am I to know this stuff." Yukine's face heated up the more he thought about it. It was now clear he had fallen for Yato. "I can't let Hiyori take him. I'm not going to let him love anyone else but me." Yukine mutters to himself then runs up to them, grabs Hiyori, and pulls her away. "Wait just a sec Yato! I have to talk to her about something!" He continues to drag her till they are behind a building.

Hiyori smiles then laughs. "What do you want to talk about?"

Yukine glares at her then pins her up against a wall. "I swear... If you take him from me... I'll end your life..."

"Wait what?! Take who?!" She shouted in fear.

"Who do you think... Only I should have him... It's only fair that way... I am his weapon after all..."

"You mean Yato? I'm not the least bit interested in him. But what are you trying to tell me?"

Yukine grunts in annoyance then blushes. "You really are a idiot. What I am trying to say is that I am in love with him and if you dare get in my way I will kill you."

Hiyori giggles then pushes Yukine away. "Like I said. I am not interested in him. But who knew that you had these feelings."

"Shut up!" Yukine shouts then runs back to the abandoned god and hugs his arm. "Okay done."

Hiyori walks back to Yato as well. "I have a question for you Yato. Can't you feel what your regalia is feeling?"

"Well uhh yeah. But not all the time... I just can if he is feeling stressed out. Which I can tell he is right now." Yato says then looks down at the regalia.

"I know why he is stressed out. But I'd just like it if you figured it out on your own!" Hiyori says then walks away from them.

"Figure it out on my own..." Yato mumbles.

"Oh god if he figures out about how I feel then he may start to hate me." Yukine thinks then shivers and hugs the gods arm tighter.

"Look if you want a hug then I'll give you one Yukine." Yato says then hugs him.

Yukine blushes as he hugs back.

Yato all of a sudden picks up the young boy and begins carrying him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Yukine asked calmly.

"Just back to the shrine. I can't afford another night at that hotel for us."

"I can walk..." Yukine says.

"W-well I rather carry you." Yato exclaims. He had lied earlier, he can litterally tell what Yukine is thinking at any time. He also heard their little conversation because he quickly followed them and hide but when they were done talking, he teleported back to where he was standing. The both of them got back to the shrine. There they did things normally, but their thoughts about each other weren't normal.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the two males woke up around the same time. Yato was up first and he was just looking at Yukine, who slept on the ground. He smiled then sat up.

Yukine just lied there when he woke up not having said a single word. There was a awkward silence between the two of them but Yato soon broke it.

"Come with me Yukine. There is somewhere I would like to show you." He says as he gets up.

"Okay. Will Hiyori be there?" His weapon asked as he slowly got up himself.

"No. It will be just us." Yato says then begins walking. Yukine quickly followed him. They both kept walking until they reached a beautiful waterfall.

"What are we doing here?" Yukine asks as he looks around. He did like the scenery, it seemed kind of romantic.

"Swimming of course!" Yato shouts then takes off his normal outfit and jumps into the water.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yukine says then took off his own clothing while blushing. Sure they were both guys, but seeing his master like that kind of turns him on.

"We will be fine!" Yato shouts as he swims around just acting like his old usual self.

Yukine sighed then slowly got into the water and sat down in the shallow area. He didn't like the idea of this. Why did Yato take him here out of all places?

The god swam over to Yukine then sat right beside him. "You are no fun!"

Yukine looks up into the hyper gods eyes then moves away from him. "Please don't sit so close to me."

"Oh yeah... I totally forgot about that..." Yato thinks remembering what he had learned about his regalia yesterday. Now that he knew about that stuff, he felt like making a move. What a perfect spot to do so. He stared at Yukine as he thought which obviously made the younger male nervous.

"Stop starring! It's getting creepy!" Yukine shouts.

Yato snaps out of his thoughts then smiles. "Sorry for being all creepy. Yukine... Is there anything you would like to discuss with me?" The god says now serious.

"N-no thanks!"

"Are you sure?" Yato says as he moves closer to the regalia.

Yukine blushes. What was he supposed to do? He went straight for his first option which is... Get up and run. So he did that.

Yato got up and followed him silently.

Yukine stopped running after he got far enough from the little swimming area. He sat down on the grass in front of a big tree. "He is suspicious... How am I supposed to explain everything..." He thinks.

Yato quickly walks up right beside him. "Yukine. No running from me. I can tell that something is wrong." He says then bends down and grabs him so he couldn't run away.

"N-n... Fine. Something is wrong. But it's stupid!"

Yato laughs. "Nothing you do is stupid to me Yukine... Just tell me whats wrong." He knew exactly what was wrong, but he wanted to hear more from Yukine.

Yukine looks at the god then at the sky. "Yato..."

"Hmm?"

"The truth is... I hate you!" Yukine shouts.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"We will see about that." Yato says then pins the boy up against the tree behind him.

"W-what are you doing?" Yukine's face heated up at the gods sudden action.

"I won't be doing anything unless I hear the truth from you." Yato says.

"Okay. The truth is that I... L-l-" Yukine begins saying but then gets cut off as the god kisses him. This made his face go a even deeper shade of red. Yukine shoves him away. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Stop resisting. Each one of those thoughts that go one in your head just get me even more turned on young boy..." Yato says then smiles.

"You can read my thoughts... I forgot..." Yukine mutters in complete shock and embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's actually cute Yukine... I never thought any of my regalia would feel that way about me. Yet alone a young boy like you." Yato says.

"I never felt this way until recently! I swear!"

"Maybe you have... But you didn't realize it until I got you that hotel room..."

"Well I don't know! All this stuff is new to me!"

"Oh Yukine..." Yato says then kisses his regalia again. This time holding the kiss. Yukine sat there in silence and shock as he kissed back. Who knew his first kiss would be with his own master. The god kept on kissing, taking the kiss to another step. He made the kiss more deeper and passionate. Yukine soon found his way back to reality and pushed Yato away once again. Afterwards, he looked down only to see a erection. He puts his hands over his erection. "Y-YATO!" He screams.

"All those thoughts going on in your head... They are more dirtier then ever... And I like that..." Yato says then smirks.

"I think they are going on in your own head!" The young boy shouts. But what his master said was true, he was having certain thoughts about what is happening. He wanted more.

"You are lucky we are not in a bedroom... I'd never plan on doing anything more to you here. Now lets go take care of that little problem you have." The god says.

"B-but... What is this feeling... I want more from you Yato..." Yukine says.

"No my horny little Yukine." Yato says then laughs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The regalia screams.

"I know what you are thinking. Always remember that. Now come on." Yato says then picks up Yukine and begins carrying him back towards the shrine.

Yukine felt totally helpless in the gods arms as always, he felt like he should make a move now, but he couldn't. "Yato. What am I to you now?"

"You are my regalia obviously. I'm not going to say you are my boyfriend yet though... I want to be asked on a date by you or something first!"

"A d-date?! You know I can't afford that and you can't either!"

"Dates don't always have to cost money Yukine. Just think of something... If you want to I mean."

Yukine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I want to. I really love you... I hate Hiyori though..."

"Why is that? You used to like her."

"Because I feel like she is going to take you away from me."

"I don't like her that way. Besides... I like someone else."

"Who?"

"You silly." The god placed Yukine on the ground back at the shrine.

Yukine blushes then tries to walk away wanting to avoid any more conversations for now, but Yato quickly grabs him and hugs him. "I don't just like you cutie. I love you. As a regalia and much more."

"I don't just want to be a simple old regalia!"

"You aren't." Yato says then lets go. They have made some progress, which made the both of them happy.


End file.
